


Romantic Hashbrown For Two

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female player not named, Slight sexual description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Farmer walks in one mid morning to find her husband crying over some onions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Marina, because she wanted it and I'm too weak to say no to my friends. Loved working of this!

The sweet smell of summer was already long gone when Farmer had the chance to calm down since the first day of Spring. The last days of Fall brought dying crops that she didn’t bother to replant, but the weather was pleasant enough this time of year that she could take a walk or two each day before the winter cold forced everyone indoors.

Her hands were filled with animal produce that she needed to quickly sort before she could get away from the chilly wind. Inside, she would curl up in her favourite arm chair with the blanket she created last year, a mug filled with hot cider in one hand, and perhaps Elliot’s newest novel in the other.

When she did get inside, she was greeted by the sight of her husband standing in the kitchen chopping onions. It was unusual, because Sebastian was a horrible cook. And, she knew he should be by his computer right now, programming.

“Sebastian?” Farmer asked as she took off her scarf and thick sweater. “Are you – wait, are you _crying_?”

Sebastian dropped the knife he held on the counter as he turned around at her voice, and some pieces of onion flew to the floor. “Oh!” he said, wiping the tears away. “I thought you’d take longer to get done for the day.”

He took off the apron he was wearing – wait, when had they acquired an apron? – and walked over to her.

“No,” she said, accepting the hug Sebastian was offering. “You know I let the crops die this late.” She looked suspiciously up at him, still in his embrace.

“I do,” he said, “but I had still hoped I could’ve surprised you.”

“Surprise me?” Farmer asked. Sebastian nodded, and she smiled as she realised what he had been up to. “You were making dinner for me?”

“I was.” They both looked over at the onions he had been cutting just moments before. “It was supposed to be romantic, but it seems like I didn’t get very far.”

Farmer laughed, and let go of Sebastian to walk over to the counter. “What were you making, anyways?”

“Hashbrowns,” he said, rubbing one of his hands over the other as he refused to look at her. His cheek turned rosy, and he whispered after a moment’s silence, “I know it’s your favourite.”

Farmer had never told Sebastian her favourites, but he seemed to guess them one by one. Each time he got a new item right, she felt warmth spread through her body at his attention of detail when it came to her. “Hashbrowns aren’t very romantic, though,” she said, smiling at the foolishness he had gotten himself into. “Thank you, honey,” she said then, and her words meant so much more.

Sebastian let out a breath he had been holding. It was followed by a giggle he only let Farmer hear. “Sorry for messing it up.” He walked over to the sink to wash the onion away from his hands. Still wet, he took Farmer’s hand in his own and dragged her towards the living room.

“We can bother with food later _”,_ was the only thing he offered when Farmer asked what he was doing.

\--

Sebastian’s plan ended up being lazy kisses on the couch until their stomach growled so loudly he was forced to run to The Stardrop Saloon to get them a pizza each. Not having eaten since breakfast, they devoured it in a matter of minutes. When Sebastian threw himself at the back rest, Farmer couldn’t help but steal another kiss from him.

Too full to move, they stayed in the couch for a long while. The TV’s screen was turned on in the background, a cooking show they both had already seen, but the sound was muted. Instead they talked, about Farmer’s last harvest of the year, and Sebastian’s new freelance job. Exchanging ideas between subjects they didn’t know much about – but always listened to carefully when their loved one talked about it – helped bring a new perspective to whatever problem they faced.

A dark chocolate bar found itself shared between them. Nibbled on slowly, it left Farmer’s mouth thick of flavor. When Sebastian kissed her, then, after she had given him a helpful advice on some problematic programming, she could taste the same richness in his mouth. Bitter overtones, and Sebastian’s own sweeter undertones.

She kissed him again, slowly. They had married after knowing each other for three years, and since it had already been three more. And yet, Farmer never seemed to tire of Sebastian’s kisses: inexperienced when they got together, and full of confidence now when he knew what she liked. Like most other nights, it didn’t take long for their touches to become heated.

They moved to the bedroom, Sebastian holding Farmer’s hand and dragging her behind him as he hurried. He let go of her at the threshold of the room, and sat down on the bed. Spreading his legs, he beckoned her to stand between them. She knew he liked being the shorter one at times, the one being taken care of instead of taking care of her. She lay him down with a push to his chest, and he went soundlessly apart from the small moan that escaped him.

Farmer then climbed his body like he would do to her. She touched him as she went, dragging the hem of Sebastian’s shirt upwards as she touched his stomach. She brushed away stray hair strands from his face. She cupped his cheeks, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

She was in control as they got naked, but didn’t push Sebastian’s will down when he wanted something. She moved easily to let him take off her bra, and when his hands held her hips still as he pushed up into her from underneath, Farmer didn’t try to fight him off. She moaned; he moaned alongside her. She came first from exterior stimulant from his hands, and he came a handful of thrusts later.

Farmer climbed off of her, feeling her own wetness mix with his seed, and walked over to the bathroom to clean up. Sebastian lay exhausted on the bed when she came to clean her up too. She tossed the dirtied towel on the floor before she snuggled up next to him, and his arms went out to hug her tight.

“I was thinking,” Farmer said after a while, “of getting off my birth control.”

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly. “Why?” he asked, failing to supress a yawn.

“We should have a baby, I think.”

The smile that spread across Sebastian’s face was contagious, and soon they were both laughing into each other’s skin out of happiness.


End file.
